Scattered from a Fangirl's View
by Cordelia Rosencrantz
Summary: One day, Selena knocks on my door, and introduces me to America. Not an America cosplayer; THE America! Now, with the help of friends old and new, we have to send him and the rest of the hetalia gang back to their own universe. But, will we be able to complete our mission if time is against us? Rated T for a later chapter. Based on "Scattered".
1. Oh my GOSH!

***Disclaimer-Dudes, I so don't own hetalia. And Scattered, the original story, belongs to my good friend hetaliaforever123 .***

**This is just an idea hetaliaforever123 gave me, and we agreed that I would re-write Scattered, but in Violet's (an OC based off of me) point of view.**  
**Warning - Does fangirl comments and stupidity by Violet need a warning?**

* * *

I hear Selena sigh. She must be having trouble with the algebra homework. Hopefully, she's on the last question, though. If she is, then, once she's done, we can watch a few episodes of our favorite anime: Hetalia!

"I thought your bedroom walls were beige," Selena comments.

I push my glasses higher onto the bridge of my nose. "Remember I told you my dad was going to paint it purple?" I remind her.

Selena scribbles something onto her paper. "Oh yeah..." She shakes her head. "I seriously don't get this last problem."

I flop onto my bed, at sit next to her. "Which one? I can help you out."

Selena points to a problem and reads it aloud. "This one: six equals A over four plus two." She turns to me. "What am I supposed to do on that one?"

"Let's see..." I think for a moment. "Do you know six minus two?" This is the way I always help people with problems without telling them the answers.

"Four." Selena responds.

"The denominator is four, so what's four times four?" I ask.

"Sixteen." Selena replies. "Oh, I get it now. It's sixteen over four. Thanks Violet!"

"No problem. That was easy." I grin as just Selena rolls her eyes. "That's easy" has been, according to Selena, one of my many catch-phrases ever since fifth grade.

"Now, time for Hetalia awesomeness!" I announce, making it obvious that I'm excited.

"Yeah, dude!" Selena slams her algebra book closed and joins me at my laptop.

"So, are you going to help me out with this fanfiction?" I plead, a small smile plastered to my face.

"That's why I came over, right?" Selena nudges me playfully. "So, what's this fanfiction about again?"

"Don't you remember?" I ask. "You gave me the idea! We find a magical wand and I wave it. Then, we accidentally transport the Hetalia characters here and we have to return them!"

"Oh, right!" Selena seemed to remember now. "Okay, so let's say we find it washed up on the beach... I wrote some notes down, where are they?"

"Maybe they're in your bag," I guess.

"I'll go check." Selena nods.

Selena walks over to my bed, where her bright pink backpack sits beside my backpack, which has a floral print on it. I hear the sound of her rummaging through her backpack. Suddenly, I hear another sound. It sounds like a car alarm. I just ignore it, though. It's probably just the clumsy neighbors accidentally setting of their car alarm again anyways.

Selena must have stopped looking through her backpack because all I hear now is the annoying car alarm. I hear her whisper something about America. She must be think about how awesome America is~

The car alarm that was sounding earlier stops and an engine starts, becoming quieter as the car drives farther away.

Selena is back at my side by now. "Hey, Violet... is there anyone in your neighborhood that loves Hetalia other than you?" she asks.

"Well, I know most of the neighbors here," I turned to face my friend, "but I never met anyone with the same burning passion as us. Why?"

"Nothing... well, I thought..." Selena dismisses. "You're not going to believe this, but I saw America hotwiring a car and driving off."

_A-america? She joking! Alright, Violet, just play along._ I laugh. "You're joking." When Selena doesn't say anything, I laugh harder. "How can an anime character just pop into real life and drive away in a car?"

Selena groans. "Okay, man. I'm not joking, though. I'm serious!" Selena's voice raises as she attempts to talk above my laughing.

"Yeah, nice try, Selena." I slowly get a hold of myself. "Let's just get back to my fanfiction now, okay?"

Selena sighs gloomily. "Okay," she agrees.

**Greece: Line break...**  
**Greece's cat: Meow~  
Cordelia-Rosencrantz: Awww~ Cute kitty~**

After working on fanfictions and watching a few episodes of hetalia, it's time for Selena to leave. I wave to her as she begins her walk home.

As I go inside, I think about what Selena claimed to have seen.

_She couldn't have been serious. I mean, how can an anime character come to life. She could have just seen a cosplayer! But, as I said so myself, I know almost all the neighbors and no-one else has the same love of hetalia as us... I need to sit-_

"Why are you talking to yourself?" My younger brother, Adam, asks, his yellow-green eyes staring into my deep brown ones.

Darn, I must have been thinking out loud again.

"Oh, it's nothing, Adam," I say, not wanting to explain hetalia all over again to him.

"Why are you talking about cartoons? Is it about that one cartoon? Hetalia?" Now, he's just throwing questions at me.

"First of all, yes; hetalia. Second of all, it's an anime; not a cartoon. And third of all, it's just nothing, bro," I respond.

Unfortunately, that isn't enough for him because he starts asking me even more questions. He even starts to ask me unrelated questions like "Why is the sky blue?"

I mean, really, he's just trying really hard to annoy me.

I sigh as I lock myself in my room. I'm finally free of Adam. After a few minutes, I start to just sit around, and be lazy until Adam calls me. "Violet!"

"What is it, Adam?" I groan as I come out of my room.

"Your Chinese friend is at the door!" Adam yells. I take a quick peek out the window, and, sure enough, my "Chinese friend", (AKA Selena) is standing at the door. I quickly close the curtains and walk over to the door.

"She is not Chinese! She's Filipino!" I reached for the door-knob. "And for the record, her name is Selena!"

I open my door and see Selena. "You're back here pretty fast, aren't you?" I smirk. "Why are you back?"

She's breathing rather heavily. Maye she ran. If she did, she shouldn't have because of her asthma! "Remember when I told you that I saw America hotwiring a car?" She asked me.

I nod, remembering clearly. "That was a funny joke. "Why?"

"Here's the proof it's not a joke." Selena turns behind her and talks to a nearby bush. "America, you can come out now."

"Finally, dude! You'll never guess what a mess it was behind that bush!" a voice moaned.

To my surprise (and joy), America- THE America- walks from his hiding spot. I'm sure he's not a cosplayer because he obviously isn't wearing a wig and everything matches _PERFECTLY_ to what I saw in the anime.

_W-wait... A-america! I have to keep calm! I don't want to look stupid!_

I try my best to keep my joy hidden. But, a smile manages to appear on my face.

"America, this is your fangirl, I mean, my friend Violet." Selena then turns to me. "Violet, this is the man of your dreams."

_Oh, forget not looking stupid! America is standing right in front of me!_

I let out the girly squeal that I have been trying to hold in, and hug America tightly. In response, America gasps for breath, "Let me go please!"

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of my favorite character. "It's just that I'm a huge fan." I turn to face Selena. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He needs a place to stay so he can rest and work out how to find the other countries." Selena informs me. _What?_ I tilt my head to the side a bit and give her a confused look. Seeing this, she responds with, "America will explain later. For now, why don't you keep him in your bedroom?"

"Yes! Yes! Definitely, yes!" I agree without hesitation.

"Well, then. I better get home." Selena bades. "Mom's going to freak when I come home late." She waves to America and I while she races off to her home.

As soon as my Asian friend is out of sight, I turn to face the blond besides me. "So... how did you get here?" I ask curiously.

He quickly explains it to me, and I think of how cool this all this is.

But, I can't help but wonder how he'll get back to his universe...

* * *

**Woot! I am actually real happy with this. It gives me pleasure smile~ (LOL, Russia! XD)**

**Anyways, sayonara homies~**

**Don't hug trees,**

**Cordelia-Rosencrantz**


	2. A Way to Travel

***Disclaimer - I'm not even old enough to own an anime! But, if I did, it's be awesome, and crack-y, and random, and have an awesome fanbase and fandom and - I think I should stop here before I type stuff only about that. Anyways, credit for Scattered goes to hetaliaforever123.***

**'Sup dudes! I'm back! And after a day! I'm on a roll! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter! I got nothin' to say in this author's note, so... ON WITH THE SHOW~!**

* * *

"Sh! My parents are going to find out you're here!" I whisper fiercely to America. He has just kicked one of my little sister's toys aside on accident. I've been trying to get into some ninja-mode and get America into my house without anyone noticing, and because of a certain blond, we've been making a ton of noise.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't see it there!" He whispers back.

"It's alright," I forgive. "But try to be careful!"

_Just keep calm. It's not like anyone is going to -_

"Violet, why are you talking to nobody?" My younger sister, Ally, has walked up to me.

I _need_ to stop voicing my thoughts...

Ally slowly pronounces her words as not to stumble over them. "Why is America here?" She doesn't seem a bit surprised that an anime character has become real. And I have showed her all of the clean episodes of hetalia. Yet, she _is_ only six...

I rapidly speak in a whisper, "Well, he needs to go home, but doesn't now how. So, he'll be here for a little while." I am about to stop speaking when I realize that she might tell our parents, Adam, or anyone that'll listen that I have let America into the house...

So, to avoid that, I get down to be on the same level as her, and begin my master plan of bribing. "Ally, this is a... surprise. So, you can't tell any one he's here, alright. And if you don't say anything to anyone, when he goes home, I'll..." I think for a moment, when the perfect bribe comes to mind. "I'll get you ice-cream whenever you want for a week." My sister's light brown eyes widen as I say this. She _really_ loves ice-cream. She'll even eat it during the cold winter!

Ally's nods and accepts my bribe. Then, Ally starts making her way to the living room, she starts to sing a song that goes along to the tune of the song Italy sang to Germany in that one episode.

_Germany, Germany, Germany really likes Ameri-_

I hurriedly slam my door shut, hoping that it will drown out the rest of the song. And, thank goodness, the door does just that.

I am panicking in my mind._ Man, I knew I shouldn't have told her about Germerica! Gosh, I hope America didn't listen to what she was singing! If he did, I would freak! I can't have him know I support him in yaoi pairings! And I support him in a lot of them! _

I smile awkwardly as America gives me a confused look. I guess he shrugs it off because he takes a seat on my bed.

Then, I ask a question that's been in the back of my mind for a while, "Hey, America, if your here, does that mean everyone else is in their own country?"

The nation is quiet for a moment before he says, "Yeah, that makes sense... Do you know anyone that can help?"

I remember an old friend of mine, Annabel, and nod vigorously. "I have an old friend who lives in England! And I showed her hetalia last week, so she'll know what England looks like. I can even talk to her over Skype. She might be on right now. Let me check." I am now pushing the keys of my computer as fast as I can, trying to see if Annabel is online, and, sure enough, she is.

After a few seconds, she requests a video call, which I immediately accept. Then, my screen shows the image of my English friend.

"Hello, Violet," Annabel greets, formal as always.

"Hi, Annabel!" I respond. "How are you? Are you in your antique shop?"

"Yes, I am," Annabel replies. "You seem really happy today."

"I'm just really glad because… you remember my friend Selena?" I ask.

"Yes, I remember her," Annabel recalls. "She was the Filipino one, right?"

"That's her!" I nod, glad she didn't think Selena was Chinese. "Well, you remember Hetalia, right?" When Annabel nods to confirm it, I go on, "Selena found America lurking around, and he's staying at my house! I feel so happy because he's my favorite character in the anime! But…" I brush my fangirl joy aside and come to the serious part of our conversation. "America said that his friends were scattered across the globe. He needs to find them, but he doesn't know how. If you see England, the fuzzy eyebrow one, can you tell me?"

Annabel's expression turns into one of confusion and amazement. I knew she would be like this. "Um… sure," Annabel awkwardly agrees. "I guess I can help."

I know; I didn't believe it at first," I assured, hoping Annabel believes me. "But, thanks for the help! Oh, gotta go. Mom is telling me it's time for dinner. Bye!"

"Violet! Din-din's ready!"

_Did she seriously just say "Din-Din"?_ I can't believe she just said that. I ignore the obviously strange saying, and say, "Oh, gotta go! Mom is telling me it's time for dinner. Bye!"

"Bye, then!" Annabel bids.

As I wave to the camera, I log off and turn to the anime character behind me.

"America, if anyone comes in, you need to hide. Alright."

"Don't worry! No one will catch the hero!" He's about to give his signature, "Hero Laugh", when I give him a look that says, _Don't. You. Dare._ Luckily, he gets it and stays quiet. Then, he adds, "Can you get me some food too? I'm starving."

I eagerly agree, "Sure." With that, I walk out of my room, and towards the dining room.

**Italy: Pasta~! :3**  
**Cordelia Rosencrantz: *shrugs and goes along* Pasta!**

My mom has made a dinner of pasta and chicken. I serve myself a plateful, and go for seconds. Once I finish my second serving, I stand to wash my dishes. But, right before I place my dishes in the sink, I remember I promised America I'd get him some food. So, I get a _third_ serving.

My mom gives me a weird look as I fill my plate with more food and asks, "Uh, Violet, I don't think you should be eating so much..."

_Oh gosh, not **this** again_. But, what did I expect? I _am_ going for thirds...

"But I'm real hungry today," I lie. I am feeling slightly guilty for it, but I ignore the feeling. "That reminds me," I add. "I'm going to eat the rest of dinner in my room today. I need to start working on a science project."

My dad raises an eyebrow, certainly suspicious. I hope he doesn't see right through me. Luckily, he seems to believe my alibi, and let's me go to my room.

_Dude... I am **so** getting the food lecture later on... I can so imagine Mom and Dad telling me that I should eat less and all that. _

Once I open my bedroom door, America quickly takes the plate from my hands, and begins to eat.

While he happily nom-s on the food, I sit at my desk, and log on to Skype in hopes Annabel has seen England.

I see that Annabel has just logged on, and requests me to a video chat with her. I quickly accept and my computer shows the brunette. "Hey there! Did you find England?" I eagerly ask, hoping she has.

"Yes, I did," Annabel responds. I hear Annabel call for him, and a mumble is said in return. "He… kind of wants to see America." Annabel informs.

"Sure thing! He's right here eating the dinner Mom made, though I can't show that he's real. I'll get into trouble for letting in strangers," I tell in a long-winded fashion. "Hey, America! My friend has found England! He's on Skype right now!"

"What? They found him?" America comes over to my laptop, and smiles into its camera. "England, dude! I'm sorry about the spell."

"That's okay, America," England said, quick to forgive. "I have some bad news, though. The bad news is, we need to find everybody in at least three days' time."

"Why?" Annabel, America, and I ask all together.

"If we don't," England begins, "then we would not be countries anymore staying here. We'd be regular humans, and that would be horrible. As for the humans here, our anime would cease to exist."

"No!" Annabel and I cry.

No hetalia! What kind of evil, cruel world would not have hetalia floating around the internet!? I feel like becoming emo just thinking about it!

"Dude, we have to hurry!" America says. No kidding Sherlock!

"I know, but who knows where everyone is?" England sighs.

"I can ask my friend if she heard anything," I offer. "She mentioned that her cousin was on vacation in Canada."

"That's great!" England smiles. "Canada is probably there!"

"Violet and I have a friend in Japan," Annabel declares. "I can ask if she's seen anything!"

"Maybe Japan's there!" America smiles happily. He seems to be getting some hope.

"But that's about all we can scrape up so far," I gloomily remind. "We'll just have to depend on hope. Who's here in our reality?"

England began to list everyone we needed. "America, me, Canada, Japan, Italy, Romano, Germany, France, Russia, and China. That's it."

"So far, we have the two of you," Annabel notes. "And we could find Canada and Japan easily with the two people we told you about."

"Dudes! I just remembered something!" America suddenly exclaims.

"Sh!" I hush. "Mom's going to know you're here!"

"Anyway," America's voice is down to a whisper, "you remember Tony, right?"

"What about your strange alien friend?" England says as he rolls his eyes.

In response, America defends his alien friend. "Tony's not just an alien! He's my friend!"

"That doesn't change the fact he's an alien!" England retorts.

"I just remembered that Tony gave me his transporter so that I can transport back home without having to fly all the way!" America recalls. "Maybe, we can travel around the world to find everyone without having to wait long hours!"

"Good plan!" Annabel praises.

"But hold on!" I speak up. "I need to bring my friend first. She'll need to point out who exactly is her cousin."

"Oh, that's right," England reminisces. "Well, just talk to her and then transport her and you guys to us. Then we'll get started."

"I'll call her then," I agree, "After all, it is spring break, and I can just pretend it's a sleepover."

"Okay," America settles. "Violet will call Selena and then we'll go over where you guys are… where are you guys?"

"You're lucky I live in London," Annabel responds. "That's where we are now."

"Well, peace out. I'll call Selena right now," I look into the camera with a smile. "Bye!"

"See you later, England!" America waves.

After our temporary goodbyes, I log off, and take my cellphone from my pocket.

I quickly dial Selena's phone number, and hear a repentant ring as I wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Selena, you have to come over right now," I immediately said in place of a hello.

"Why? Did something happen to America?" Selena sounds panicked.

"No," I assure. "I have some good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Just tell me whichever one.".

"The bad news is: we need to find those countries quick," I inform, "because if we don't, Hetalia will cease to exist in three days."

"Man... What else?"

"The good news is: America figured out a way to travel. Tony gave him a transporter, so we can go around the world at light speed if we want to."

"That's great!" Selena said gladly. I could tell she is smiling on her end. "I'd love to help… but how will I go without mom knowing what I'm doing? What will I tell her?" Selena started to say exactly what her mom tells her. "'You can't go because who knows who'll grab you and take you away. You can't travel until you're sixteen!'"

"Then pretend you're coming to my house to sleepover for spring break!" I suggest.

"Hold on," Selena says. "I'll ask her." I think Selena covers the receiver of her phone because all I can hear a static-y noise, and slight mumbling from both her and her mom.

She is back on the line, now. "Mom allowed it. Should I walk?"

"Don't have to!" I say. "America can just use the transporter! Either that, or pretend he's my dad and drive over there!"

"I'd rather you drive so you're not suspicious-looking," Selena grins; I'm sure of it. "Let this adventure begin!"

* * *

**I really like how some-what random this chapter is! And, yes, my younger sister actually sings that "Germany, Germany" thing. I wonder how she knows about Germerica, though. I haven't told her about a single pairing in the whole fandom!**

**Now, before I forget, I think I'll be posting a chapter daily, or once every other day, depending on how much homework my teachers decide to give me. Hopefully, I'll get a little, and have access to the internet so I'll be able to post a chapter or two for you guys.**

**Don't let younger siblings discover pairings,**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


	3. Time for Canada, eh!

***Disclaimer- I don't own hetalia or Scattered...***

**Oh, h-hello. I f-finally updated this story. Sorry if I made you wait so long. I really hope you enjoy this chapter of Scattered from a Fangirl's view. R-roll the film!**

* * *

_Oh, my GOSH. That was the worst five seconds EVER!_

Now that we aren't traveling across the ocean in less than seven seconds, America, Selena, and I are in Annabel's mom's antique shop.

Weird...I kinda expected it with more dust...

"Who knew that Tony's transporter could transport us into a certain place?" America sighs contentedly.

"You're lucky I knew the name of the store," I said, breathing heavily. Who new using a transporter can be so tiring?

Suddenly, Annabel runs up to me, and pulls me into a hug. I can't remember the last time I've seen her in person. I'm glad to see her after all those years.

"It's been so long!" Annabel whispers.

I pat her back in an attempt to look on the bright side. "Yeah, but we chat on Skype, remember?" I fake a smile. I seriously missed her, but I'm not gonna tell her that and make all those year all the more sad.

"It's not the same as having you in person!" Annabel replies.

Before I start to speak, England clears his throat to gain our attention. "What do we do now?"

"Oh, yeah," Selena recalls. "We have to tell who's who in which country, right?"

"Yes, of course!" England nods. "You're Selena, correct?"

"Yup," Selena grins. "It feels so strange that I'm here in a room with two Hetalia characters, you know?"

I so agree with Selena. I've gotten used to seeing them on my laptop screen, or imagining them doing what fanfictions depict them doing (not the wrong way). It's just... weird to see England and America in real life, and not in their anime.

"Well, we better start planning on whatever this thing is, dudes," America states.

Selena mentions that her cousin is in Canada for a vacation. He should be of some help to us.

"His name is Jay," Selena informs. "I think he's in Vancouver, though I'm not sure."

Once Selena quickly describes Jay, Annabel and I begin to describe Naomi, our old friend in Japan.

"She's kind of like the way you described Japan," Annabel begins. "She's shorter than Violet and me, and she has brown eyes. She has black hair that goes up to the nape of the neck. She lives in Tokyo."

"Well, that's good," America says in relief. "But who's Canada?"

"He was in the room with us, too." England informs. "You call him Canadia!"

"Oh, that one? I didn't know he was with us!" America chuckles. After a few moments we are all laughing over... actually, I'm not sure _what_. Anyways, once everyone's laughter turns into giggles, America begins to push multiple buttons on Tony's transporter. "Okay, where do we go?"

"You mean: we're just going to transport," Annabel asks, seeming slightly alarmed, "without my Mum's knowledge?"

"Yeah; basically," I answer.

"See! She is animated!" Selena points out. Darn, I must have done that thing where I raise my finger like a professor.

"Well, she's not as animated as us, really," England comments.

"We should probably head to Canada first." Annabel begins to route out our adventure. "That way, we won't forget him in the end if he is as unnoticeable as you people say."

"Aw…" Selena sighs sadly. "I sort of wanted to go to Japan first," Selena, your Japan fangirl is showing, "but maybe we should take Annabel's advice."

"Well, hold on to my arm," America offers his arm to Annabel. "Our next stop: Vancouver, Canada!"

With that said, a bright, turquoise light came from the invention in America's hands. Oh, how I hope transporting this time is easier.

**Violet: Line break~!**  
**Me: Wow, do I always seem this hyper?  
Violet: Hey!  
Me: I think I just offended myself...  
**

"So, who's this bloke we're looking for?" England asks. We have finally arrived in Vancouver. Now, all we need to do is find Selena's cousin, and Canada.

"I don't know where he is," Selena says. "They could be anywhere!"

Selena's phone began to play a tune that seems very familiar… "Hey, is that…" America starts to question.

"Yes, it is Marukaite Chikyuu," Selena admits. "I like the song so much."

From where I'm standing, I hear America whisper to England as Selena takes out her phone. "It sounded like Japan's version."

"Well, she is Japan's number one fangirl," I say rather matter-of-factly. "At least, according to her, she is one."

"Splendid," Annabel smirks. "We've got two fangirls all aboard this bandwagon." I don't know to be offended, or to go along with what Annabel said. Meh, I'll just go with it.

"Hello?" Selena answers.

All I hear is incoherent mumbling.

"Jay!" What awesome timing! "Hi, um, how come you called me?"

There is a long pause. "That's great! That's exactly who we're looking for!" Selena informs.

There's another long pause.

"A while ago, I found America lurking around where I lived," Selena starts. "I took him to my friend's house, and then Violet, my friend, said her British friend found England. America used Tony's transporter and transported us to England to pick up Violet's British friend and England. Then, we used that transporter to get us here in Vancouver…"

Now, a short pause is issued.

"That's right!" Selena exclaims. "You got to find a way to bring Canada to us!"

Another pause...

"Yes, it is," Selena answers. "If we don't return the other countries within three days, they're not going to be nations anymore and Hetalia will cease to exist."

...And another...

"I heard your mom yell that," Selena says. "Which restaurant is she talking about?"

...And another... I'm starting to get bored...

"Yeah, Lombardo's, right?" Selena asks.

I hear more mumbling.

"Okay," Selena agreed. "We'll rendezvous there. Say 'hi' to Jasmine for me, will you? Bye!"

Selena hangs up her phone, and turns back to the rest of us.

"Lombardo's…" America frowned in deep thought. "Where's that?"

"I don't know…" I . "Where are we?" GPS don't fail me now!

"We are currently in Grandview Park," England informs.

"Okay… Grandview Park… Lombardo's…" I restate as I check the GPS function on my phone.

"Okay," I begin, "here are the directions. Lombardo's is about… one minute away if we drive and five minutes if we walk."

"Well, that isn't too bad," Annabel says.

"How far away is it?" Selena wonders aloud.

"Four hundred meters," I answer. "Should we go?"

"We better hurry then," England warns. "Your cousin might be there before we are."

"You're right," Selena walks ahead of the rest of us. She throws her head over her shoulder to look at us. "Well, aren't you guys coming or what?"

We follow Selena to the pizzeria. I can't wait to see what this adventure brings!

* * *

**Ta daaaaaaa~... I hope this entertained you. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I know I said I would update daily or every other day, but I got caught up with school, family, and other stuff. Please forgive me.**

**Oh, and i-if your wondering about the line break, all the OCs so far are based on someone either hetaliaforever123 or I know. Selena is hetaliaforever123. Violet is based off of me. Jay is hetaliaforever123's cousin. While Annabel and Naomi(who hasn't made her appearance yet) are based off some old friends on mine.**

**Apologizes from a proud Canada roleplayer,**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


	4. Let's go to Japan!

***Disclaimer - I do not own hetalia or Scattered.***

**Hello~ Since it took me forever to update the last chapter, I decided to bring this one sooner! Ta da~ Nothing else to say, so read on!**

* * *

_Phew, that took longer than I thought it would_. Finally, we're here at the pizzeria Selena said her cousin was at. It seems like a pretty decent place. It smells good too. Man, what I wouldn't do for some pizza right now...

We all looked into the glass. "Look, guys. That's Jay!" Selena notifies. She points to a boy that has dark hair and eyes, contrasting with his some-what pale skin. Once he steals a glance at the rest of us, he stands up, showing off his height.

From where we were, I can see Jay speaking to a woman. She must be his mother.

I see them having a short conversation when another woman hand him some keys. Jay walks to the front door, the almost transparent figure of Canada trailing behind him.

Once he catches sight of us, Selena speaks. "You got Canada? I can't really see him… wait, never mind…" She addresses the pale figure besides her cousin. "You're Canada, right?"

I can see that Canada smiles. I'm sure he's glad he's not being called "Canadia" or mistaken for America. "Yes I am," Canada nods, a happy tone in his voice.

"Are we going to go, or what?" Jay asks, anxiously looking through the glass of the pizzaeria.

"Yes, we are…" I smirk. Then, I introduce myself. "I'm Violet, by the way; a classmate of, " I gesture to Selena, "hers." Then, I gesture towards Annabel. "This girl here is my British friend, Annabel."

Annabel has a welcoming smile as she greets Jay. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"All right, dudes!" America pumps his fists in the air. "Let's get going…"

"Where are you guys going?" a voice asked. We all turn and see a small girl. She seems very young. She brushes her straight, black hair out of her face as her pale brown eyes look at all of us intently.

"Jasmine!" Jay exclaims. "What are you doing outside?"

"Mom told me to get you back inside," the girl named Jasmine explains. "I hear there is an adventure going on… Care to tell what is it?"

I hear Selena sigh. She must be really close with Jasmine to tell her about our adventure without hesitation.

Jasmine was silent for a split second before she began. "I'll make you a deal, I won't tell Mom about this if you let me join you. If we're going around the world, it should be fun!"

I ould tell Selena was about to agree to the idea because she has that grin of hers on. But, before she could get a word in edgewise, England motions for our group to huddle up. "Hold on one moment, love," England begins.

America give his thoughts a voice "We can't let her come," he confides. "She's too young!"

Selena scoffs. "You think she's young? Why, she's two years younger than I am!"

Jasmine's eleven! She looks so much younger than that!

Canada spoke up. "I thought she was nine just by looking at her! She's tiny…"

Selena and Jay just roll their eyes. "Still, she may be bony and tiny," Jay sighs, "but she is pretty smart. And she is athletic. She could do fine on this adventure."

England agrees to the idea, obviously reluctant to do so. "Alright, we'll let her join us."

We all nod or do something along those lines to show our approval of the plan. Once England says Jasmine can join the adventure, she squeals with joy and runs over to Selena. "Where should we go, next?" Selena questions. We only mapped out our adventure so far.

Annabel began to plan our next location. "Our next destination should be Japan." Then, she adds, "Since we have made one fangirl's dream come true, we might as well make the other one's dream alive."

"Besides," I remind, "Naomi might find the animated Japan there. I've shown her Hetalia, and she might be able to spot Japan!"

"Who's Naomi?" Everyone but Annabel asks, utterly confused. We must have forgotten to tell them about our Japanese friend.

"She's our long-time friend," I recall. "She had to move back to Japan because… well, I think it had something to do with her dad's job."

"All right, where does she live?" America asks, pushing more buttons on Tony's futuristic transporter.

She probably lives in Tokyo," Annabel guesses. That sounds about right.

"Then away to Tokyo!" Jasmine announces. Soon enough, the same turquoise light from before glows bright and swirls around us until we're off to Tokyo.

**Canada: Maple hockey!**  
**Me: Poor Canada...**

Now, we've finally got to the heart of Tokyo. We're walking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of either Japan, or Naomi.

"So, who's the gal exactly?" America wonders aloud.

"She should be somewhere…" I mutter. I can clearly remember that once she told be about in what part of Tokyo she lived in. This seems to be an exact replica of the bright, busy part of Tokyo she described.

"We've been walking everywhere!" Selena whines. "We should at least find a phone and tell our parents where we are and what we're doing!"

Ugh, that reminds me! I didn't leave a note or anything for my parents before I left! They must be worried sick!

"What's wrong with your cell phones?" Annabel questions.

"Oh, I forgot we had them." Selena has that awkward grin on her face now.

"Let's just call them right now," I suggest, reaching into my pocket for my own cell phone.

We keep walking until America says something, and breaks the blissful silence. "Why are you carrying Jasmine on your back?"

I look at Selena and Jasmine, like everyone else, and, sure enough, Selena is carrying Jasmine on her back. "I'm so tiny and light," Jasmine explains, "I bet everyone here can carry me like this!"

Just as we rounded a corner, I hear a male voice say something like, "_Watashitoisshoni kite iru." _I turn and see a cop with hand cuffs in hand. This doesn't seem good...

Jasmine hops off of Selena's back in order to face the cop. The cop gets his handcuffs ready, and starts towards us. I can see Selena visibly flinch back. "What did we do wrong?"

* * *

**Woop~ Done~ I can't wait for the next chapter! It's always been one of my favorites! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow after I finish my homework.**

**Forever a writer,**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


	5. Running: Best Idea Ever

***Disclaimer - I do not own hetalia or Scattered.***

**Warning- Because I don't want Violet to be so OOC (or at least to me like that), she curses (or, at least tries to) I think twice in this chapter.**

**Konichiwaa. I hope you will forgive me for making the wait so long. After homework comes projects, and after projects comes my trombone, and after Tromboney (Yes, I named him/her/it/gender-neutral-thingy.) comes basketball, and after that some other jizz. Anyways, here's one of my favorite chapters!**

* * *

Jasmine takes a few steps away from the Japanese man, and says, "I think that means... Let's go people!" How I couldn't agree more! She sprints off in a random direction as the rest of us follow. I hear the policeman's footsteps as he is trailing behind us, and talking into what seems like a walkie-talkie, probably calling for back up.

Both America and England excessively curse so much that they make Romano seem innocent. In front of me, Canada makes his own attempt at cussing. "Maple!"

I run as fast as my legs could carry me, being very slow considering the crowd of people around us. Then, Jay has an idea. "Guys, split up!" he orders. "They can't catch all of us!"

"But some of us can't be alone!" Jasmine worries. She's right; a few of us would never find our way in the city.

Then, I have a major light-bulb moment. "Then split into pairs!" I suggest, silently hoping that we can actually out run these crazy cops.

Everyone silently agrees, and we split into four pairs, running in completely distinct directions. I'm not sure who went with who, but I end up with America.

With I dry mouth, I take deep breaths, talking to myself as I go. "Holy... Friggin' cr-"

"Dude, why can't I throw something at the cop?" America complains as we run around another busy block with crowded sidewalks. Serious, why are there so many people here!?

I take a deep breath, pant actually, and respond in a raspy voice, "We can't. We'll be even more wanted. It's bad enough that this dude is chasing us for nothing."

America nods and keeps running at his steady pace, meanwhile, I'm dying on the inside.

Eventually, we run into an empty alley way, and lose the cop in the dark shadows. Relieved, I turn to America, who is grinning from ear to ear. I try my best to resist squealing. But he looks just... Cute~ I keep myself composed, and ask, "What?"

"You just said 'Dude' like I do," America giggles like a school-girl.

I suddenly realize that he's right, and snicker a little, even if I'm technically laughing at myself. "I did, didn't I? Dude, I say that a lot. It's one of my, as Selena says, 'catchphrases.'"

"You have more?" America asks intently.

"Yeah," I reluctantly admit, scratching the back of my head.. "They're 'Beats me,' 'That's easy,' and 'Oh well.' Selena keeps track of all of them."

"Huh," America giggles out. Done with that conversation, he stands up and makes his way to the end of the alley. I see his head look left, right, and left again. Once he finishes, he turns back to me and gives a thumbs up. "It's all clear!" I join him at the mouth of the alley way, and hear him ask himself. "I wonder what Selena's catchphrase is."

I brush off the question with a "beats me". How the hell am I supposed to kn-

"Selena was right. 'Beats me' is one of your catchphrases." America adds a laugh as he says this.

I playfully roll my eyes a bit, and give the blond besides me a quick nudge. "Hey, I only said that in front of you once." I make sure to put an emphasis on "once".

We continued walking from there, then America stopped in his tracks. Curious as to what gained the American's attention, I make my way besides him, and I see it. There is a poster with many Japanese letters I can't understand, and photos of some people. These people aren't just any people, though. My jaw drops when it hits me. "Hey, those people look like… us!" H-holy crapola! This is freaky! I look over the bulletin again, calming down a bit. "Well, I don't have glasses in this picture, and you have a mole near the end of your face. Everyone here looks like us except one or two unnoticeable differences. Jasmine and Canada aren't even here. I wonder what the poster says…" This is great; just great. There's pictures of people who look almost exactly like us and we can't even underst-

"'Criminals'"

"What?" I turn to face America, who seems to be reading the Japanese words.

"It says, 'Criminals,'" America repeats. He lost me again. "'...if you see any of these criminals, call the police immediately. They're wanted for murder and robbery.' Sheesh and they think those people are us?"

Now I get it! That police man thought we're these dudes, so he decided to go after us! But, there is one more thing on my mind, "Hold on," I add, dramatically using hand gestures as I always do. "How were you able to read that?" I mean, seriously, how did he do that?

"There are lots of different types of people at my place I learned their languages so I can talk to them." Well, that makes sense.

"Huh." I give an idea some thought. "Does that mean we have to disguise ourselves or something?"

"I guess so…" The blond seems to agree with me. "You have a phone, right?"

I reach into my pocket and reach for my cell. "Right here," I indicate, waving it around a little. "Why?"

"We should probably call the others," America decides. "We need to find out where each of them are and meet each of them wherever."

"How will they figure out where they are?" I inquire, making sure to give him something to think over. "They can't read the signs; everyone except you can't read Japanese!"

"They won't read the signs," America smoothly responds, resolving the issue with ease. "They'll just describe where they are. We'll back track to where we split up. Then, we'll follow the path the certain pair took and find the described place."

"Wow," I can't help but grin a bit. "And they call you the typical American."

"Well, this hero proved them wrong then!" America returns the favor and smiles brightly. "You should call Selena first."

"Sure." Having Selena on speed-dial, I quickly call her cell and wait patiently for her to answer.

As soon as I hear her voice, I know she didn't pick up.

"Hey," greets Selena's pre-recorded voice. "You've reached Selena Mendiola's-that's me- phone number. She, I mean, I will pick up soon. Please, listen to the music while you wait!"

Just as the message finishes, I hear the most recognizable tune in the world.

_Nee, nee Papa,_

_wain wo choudai!_

_Nee, nee Mama;_

_Nee, nee Mama!_

Magikarp. I. Must. Resist. The urge...

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Boku Hetalia~_

I bring my lips close together to keep from singing along to that familiar song. No, I'm not gonna sing it; not now at least.

_Marukaite Chikyuu!_

_Jitto shite chikyuu!_

_Hyotto shite chikyuu!_

_Boku Hetalia~_

I frown in displeasure. I seriously need to let go and sing along already, yet I know I can't because then I'll just look stupid in front of America, and that isn't good in my opinion. Unfortunately, I let my lips loose too soon and before I know it, I'm singing the final word out loud.

_He-ta-li-a~~~_

As I smile, I turn to see America with a questioning look. My smile diminishes. Yep, I think I might have freaked him out a little...

"Hello?" Okay, this is the real Selena.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" I quickly ask, hoping for a good answer.

"Put 'em on speaker," America whispers, gesturing the my phone. I nod and do as I'm told.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jasmine says in a strangely sing-song tone.

"Where are you guys exactly?" America questions.

"Well, we're in an alley between… We're between two gray buildings. The alley has a one door and a dumpster on my right side. Why?"

"We're going to try to find everyone," I answer. America and I quickly explain the plan and why we were forced into this mess.

"Seriously?" Selena scoffs. "And it's just because of doppelgangers? Wow… So what do we do? Those policemen might still be after us… Do we go in disguise?"

"I guess so," America says, sounding as if in distress. "How are we going into a disguise though? We don't have any money for makeovers!"

After a few more seconds, I hear Jasmine's voice from the other side of the phone. "Selena! Check this out!"

"Hang on a second." With that, Selena coves the receiver. After what seems like years, I hear Selena's voice again.

"Guys, I found our solution."

* * *

**There you people go~ Once of my favorite chapters, up and goin'! Now, excuse me while I start working on my report that's due next week...**

**This is why you need to exercise Violet. You'll never know when cops'll chase you and try to get yo ass 'cause you look like a criminal. ****._. *shot* Okay, I'm done now.**

**Goin' off to read sheet music for Tromboney,**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


End file.
